


Amore attempato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Generale Organa [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Older Characters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Leia e Han si ritrovano dopo tanti anni.Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.Prompt: STAR WARS | GUERRE STELLARI (TUTTI I FILM)	Han Solo/Leia Organa	RitrovarsiSong-fic su: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FKBzSGAgrmQ; Adamo Cade La Neve.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: Generale Organa [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482002
Kudos: 1





	Amore attempato

Amore attempato 

Leia era in piedi sul balcone e si stringeva le braccia intorno al corpo, aveva i capelli intrecciati sul capo. I suoi occhi osservavano la neve cadere dal cielo, velati dalle lacrime.

«A cosa pensi, generale?» si sentì domandare e ascoltò dei passi avvicinarsi. «Lo sai benissimo, canaglia. Perché è quello a cui pensi anche tu» rispose.

Han le si mise alle spalle e le posò un bacio sul collo, sopra le rughe, sussurrando: «Sei sempre bellissima». Pensò: "Cade la neve e anche questa sera non verrai, Ben. Come vorrei che tu capissi quanto sei importante per i tuoi genitori". «Sono felice che ci siamo ritrovati».

Leia si voltò e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, pensando: "So che presto ripartirai e temo che non ci rivedremo mai più. Non potrei sopportare di perdere anche te, ne morirei di dolore".

Han pensò: "Mi sento morire quando non mi sei vicina". Ricambiò il bacio e le mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, succhiandolo. «Solo tu mi vedi ancora giovane. Lo so che sono decrepita» sentì l’altra borbottare e negò col capo. Ribatté: «Sei diventata solo più potente e combattiva».

"La città che dorme e si copre di bianco, ma il mio cuore si veste di buio. Mi sento a lutto, come se ci fosse un oscuro presagio ed io non voglio pensarci. Devo allontanare il futuro, non posso cambiarlo per quanto nefasto sia" pensò Leia.

Han cercò di sollevarla tra le braccia, ma avvertì una fitta alla schiena, lei ridacchiò e alzò le mani, utilizzò la forza per sollevarlo. «Non ci posso credere! Prima Luke e ora anche tu! Perché sono l’unico senza Forza?» si lamentò Han, Leia lo fece volare fino al letto ed iniziò a svestirlo. Ad ogni della sua mano corrispondeva un flusso di energia che faceva volare via un capo di abbigliamento del contrabbandiere.

Leia entrò nella stanza e chiuse la porta, il riscaldamento si accese al massimo e il fiato smise di condensarsi davanti al suo viso. «Bisogna dire, però, che è comoda» ammise Solo, vedendo che anche lei si spogliava. «Non è che mi potresti insegnare?».

Leia si spogliò del tutto e rispose: «Purtroppo no. In ogni caso non potremmo diventare jedi né io, né tu. I jedi non possono avere legami ed io sono fin troppo legata a te» rispose. Solo scoppiò a ridere ed iniziò a massaggiarsi il bassoventre, pensando: "Avrei dovuto prendere qualcosa per eccitarmi. Non mi aspettavo questa evenienza. Ad essere sincero, credevo che non l’avrei mai più fatto in vita mia.

Solo che lei… è davvero sempre così bella. Oh, che visione viene verso di me".

Leia si mise a gattoni sul letto davanti a lui, Han le afferrò i seni cadenti ed iniziò a massaggiarli, ghignando eccitato. "Ai suoi occhi sono sempre una principessa bellissima. Mi sento di nuovo giovane. Vorrei poter credere che torneremo ad essere felici, una vera famiglia" pensò chiudendo gli occhi, lasciò che lui la sdraiasse. Leia sobbalzò, mentre lui cercava di prepararla, aveva le dita rugose, che tremavano costantemente in modo impercettibile.

Leia gemette un paio di volte per la sorpresa, lui uscì le dita e ne cercò il viso. Il Generale Organa gli sorrise, accarezzandogli il volto e lo aiutò ad entrare dentro di lei.

All’esterno continuava a cadere copiosa la neve, silenziosa. All’interno risuonavano i loro ansiti e il cigolio del letto, le spinte di Solo erano lente, irregolari e alle volte stentate, Leia gorgogliava goffamente, cercando di andargli incontro.

«Han!» gridò lei, mentre Solo veniva, non riuscendo più a resistere.

Han si lasciò cadere al suo fianco, ansimando rumorosamente. «Ti amo» sussurrò Leia, posandogli la testa sul petto.

Han, pensando: "Non ho più l’età per tenere il ritmo", rispose: «Lo so», chiudendo gli occhi.


End file.
